bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Sato Aketa ( Trayce Cobalt )
Aketa Satõ (さと あけた, Satõ Aketa) is the 5th Seated of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and also the head of the Aketa family. His Captain is Ryua Nesh. Appearance He has the appearance of an elderly man with slate light blue eyes, a gray long beard, and long gray hair that hands behind his head with two strand of hair always hanging between right eye. He wears the standard shinigami uniform along with a blue scarf made the master weaver, Tsujishirõ Kuroemon III. The scarf is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Aketa family head. Over the standard shinigami uniform he wears a valuable, jacket that is worn by the Aketa family head. Personality Sato Aketa is the 18th head of the noble Aketa clan, one of the noble families in Soul Society. As such, Sato acts in an aristocratic manner serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also very calm, and is noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that the protection and sake of the family is the main priority of the family head. He believes that power is necessary for the protection of people that you hold dear. Sato is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities. Having descended from noble stock, Sato is easily offended if his name is not used properly, or when he's looked down upon. Sato has shown open disdain for those who have been disgraced or who he finds to be annoying or overconfident. Sato is very interested in the kidõ art and has been studying about it for many years giving him a wide knowledge over kidõ art. History Human Life: N/A Shinigami Life: Sato Aketa is born and raised in a noble and wealthy family in Soul Society, Rukongai. At a young age he had shown signs of talented spiritual abilities and power. Sato is a man with high standards, ethical and moral believes and a commitment to making his family proud. He always tries to remain humble and serious to situations at hand. On the inside however, Sato is a man who deeply desires to be acknowledged for his abilities and hard work. After many, many years of hard work he became the head of the Aketa family. In all those years he practiced with his spiritual power in secrecy. He managed to get books and scrolls which included information about Kidõ art and he studied them for years. He possesses a wide knowledge over the kidõ art and was interested in deepening even more into the art. But for the sake of his family which had higher priority he remained serving the family and eventually grew to be the family's head. Eventually he got tired of the life he had been living for many years in Rukongai. With the threats his family had to bear with from other powerful families and bandits. And the peace treaties he had with families that loathed his family were about to end. He decided to expand his knowledge and use in kidõ art and become strong so that he is able to protect his family, and do what he had been wanting to do for a long time. To accomplish this he joined the shinigami, Gotei 13.